


Não tive alternativa

by lailights



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lailights/pseuds/lailights
Summary: a não ser me apaixonar por você, Minseok.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Não tive alternativa

Apesar de não seguir nenhuma crença de perto, acredito que algumas coisas estão destinadas a acontecer. Uma delas somos nós dois.

Você pode vir contrariar minha teoria – como você sempre faz – e dizer que eu fui insistente, sempre estando presente no seu caminho, mas, eu apenas aparecia no momento certo e era eu mesmo.

Não tenho culpa se combinamos tanto assim.

Sabe, Minseok, não ache que foi o único que teve dúvidas durante todo esse percurso. Eu me perguntei diversas vezes se isso tudo não era um erro, ou como alguns diriam: um pecado. Para o meu alivio, todas as perguntas desapareciam quando você me direcionava um dos seus maravilhosos sorrisos.

Ou quando eu te tinha nos meus braços no fim do dia, envoltos na escuridão acolhedora das madrugadas.

Sinto lhe avisar, mas assim como no passado, pretendo estar do seu lado pro resto das nossas vidas.

E só pra deixar registrado, eu realmente tentei, mas não tive alternativa a não ser me apaixonar por você. 


End file.
